The invention is based on a case, in particular a power tool case.
From German Utility Model DE 84 27 020.9 U1, a case with a housing made of plastic is known; the housing has a housing part with a storage space for carrying and/or storing various manual power tools. Space-partitioning and support elements formed by struts are formed onto the housing part and protrude into the storage space.